


Silver Temptaion

by VigilanteFlower



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, Facials, Glove Kink, Gloves, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Tongue Piercings, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilanteFlower/pseuds/VigilanteFlower
Summary: When Hux was younger, a bout of rebellion resulted in the adding of a silver bar to the centre of his tongue. Kylo secretly tries his hardest to get Hux shouting angrily at him just for a glimpse. That is, until he gets a bit more than he expected.





	

Kylo’s mask creates the perfect cover for the entirely too pleased expression dancing over his features. Hux is standing in front of him, absolutely irate and fuming, but containing it well so far. Kylo has instigated this kind of response many times before and wonders momentarily if Hux will ever learn or catch on to his reason for doing it. 

 

“Yes, General?” Kylo asks with a biting mock innocence, despite the vocoders manipulation of his voice. 

 

“How dare you attempt to humiliate me in front of the crew with your accusations of my inadequacy!” Hux’s lip was pulled back in a snarl as he spoke, but he was relatively tight lipped about his speech, which was not what Kylo was going for here. 

 

“It is best they know the truth of your limitations, General. Would it not be unwise to let them expect more of you?” Kylo watched as the ginger haired general began to vibrate with rage, his face and ears turning a vibrant red.

 

“Says the man who wears a mask to hide his own failures. You can’t do a thing without it, can you?” Ah, now he’d done it. Hux was shouting at him, face not far from the structure covering his own, and the silver ball nestled perfectly against his tongue was glinting wonderfully beneath the clinical lighting of the emptied board room.

 

Kylo’s own jaw was set tightly by the general’s words, but he’d at least gotten what he wanted from the encounter. His mind took in the sight as he thought back to what he’d picked up from the gossipy crew. 

 

Apparently, some time during Hux’s academy days, he’d had a flash of rebellion against his father, which hadn’t lasted long, but had culminated in the sticking of a metal rod through his tongue. Simple enough story, but it was the snippets of conversation about what prompted the general to keep it that had sparked his continued interest. Of course, everything was just hopeful speculation based on the troopers’ desire for a scandal, but there were more than a few muttering about the potential for pleasure as a result of the general’s tongue.

 

Granted, Hux did not at all strike him as the kind of man to have a sexual relationship with anyone he considered lesser to the extent of a storm trooper. Kylo, on the other hand, was technically an equal in standing, but of course not in reality. Kylo was far stronger and would play a greater role in the future of the galaxy, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying the thought of Hux’s tongue pressing that little silver ball to the slit of his cock. 

 

Kylo reached up to the latches of his helmet and snapped them open, swiftly removing the metal casing from his head. Tucking it under his arm he stared down the other man, who didn’t so much as flinch. 

 

“You would do well to reconsider your words, General. There is plenty I can do without my helmet in place.”

 

“Oh really? Like solve all your problems by  _ destroying valuable equipment?!  _ By barging in and  _ commandeering my meetings?!  _ Is that how you handle your problems  _ oh so fucking well,  _ Ren?” The rage radiating off of Hux as he threw his arms out to the sides was palpable and there was a part of Kylo that wished he could simply drain it from him. All that fire; he wanted to feed on it. 

 

The piercing was clearly visible again, tempting him with it’s flicker of light as Hux precisely articulated his words. Though said words were beginning to grate on him as well. 

 

There was a moment's pause as Hux’s eyes narrowed. He’d noticed Kylo’s focus on his mouth lasting a little too long. 

 

“Be  _ careful  _ what you say, because I have no problem shutting you up.” The mirth and smugness were slipping a bit as Kylo bit out the thinly veiled threat. His mind was a bit elsewhere though as a fantasy flickered in his mind’s eye. The general sinking to his knees and sliding his tongue along the thick length of his cock.

 

“Is that why you keep staring at my mouth? You want to “shut me up”, do you? Is that why you’ve done this? Just to instigate me?”

 

Kylo’s eyes quickly shot up to meet Hux’s and then focused on the table behind him. The Sith immediately lifted his helmet up to return it to his head, realizing this had been a bad move a bit too late. He had a bad habit of creating these situations for himself.

 

“I have no more time for this. You will have to deal with the fact that they now understanding the possibilities of your weakness.” Before he could pull the helmet over his hair and latch it in place, a snarling general grabbed both his wrists roughly. 

 

“You despicable plebeian! Your deflection is transparent. Do you sit with the troopers and share fantasies too? I should have gotten rid of this things long ago, and you!” His fury is more than evident as Kylo opens his mouth to respond, when shockingly, two leather clad fingers are shoved unceremoniously into his mouth. Kylo’s eyes widened, completely unsure of how to react or what to do as in the next instant, Hux is far too close and yanking his jaw downward, forcing his mouth open.

 

“If you like it so much, why don’t you let me shove something sharp through your tongue? Though I can’t promise it will come out quite so pretty.” The chilling sweetness of his words, mixed with the implied cruelty of the endeavour, sent an unexpected thrill through Kylo Ren. He’d never considered this possibility, and couldn’t process the whole thing fast enough to understand his feelings about it.

 

Hux’s thumb dug into the soft spot underneath Kylo’s chin and used it as leverage to draw the broad shouldered man around to the wall beside them. His tone was truly venomous as he met the Sith’s eyes and spoke up again.

 

“If what you want out of this is my submission, you will never get it. I will control every bit of you with nothing more than my tongue and you will grovel for more.” There was no question in it, just stated fact from Hux’s perspective. But to punctuate his point, the red haired man stretched his tongue out past his bottom lip and wiggled it enough to make the ball move back and forth. 

 

Kylo swallowed with some difficulty as a shaky breath left his lungs. He had not foreseen this, and yet he hadn’t bitten down on the fingers that were effectively pinning his tongue to the bottom of his mouth yet. On the contrary, he was starting to somewhat revel in the taste of the earthy, well kept leather against his tongue. In fact, as the general showed off his tongue, Kylo made the choice to accept that, while it may play out differently than expected, he might just have a fantasy fulfilled. He pushed his own tongue against the general’s fingers and made a small noise of agreement with whatever was about to happen.

 

Hux lowered himself to his knees but did not remove his fingers, instead, he dragged Kylo’s gaze down with him, forcing the other man to watch whether he wanted to or not. Hux was pretty sure it wasn’t necessary, but it felt powerful, and that was what he wanted.

 

It was only a few seconds before Hux’s hand had found it’s way beneath the layers of Lord Ren’s robes, squeezing and palming his crotch. He wanted to get a sense of how big Ren was before tackling the task before him, and it helped to terrorize the Sith a little more.

 

The helmet was still in Ren’s hand, dangling to his side as a long groan gurgled up from inside him. The attention was welcome and something he hadn’t received from anyone else for so very long. Hux acknowledged him with some combination of smugness and disgust.

 

“You’re already half hard. You really are a pervert aren’t you? How long have you been lusting after me, hmm? Disgraceful.” He snapped the last word before returning his grey-green eyes to the still hidden crotch of his companion. Kylo could only grunt in response, not caring to answer in a complete sentence even if he could.

 

Hux’s free hand snaked out from under the cloth and grabbed the standing man’s belt, taking it off and allowing Kylo’s robes to expose his simpler under layers. Hux undid the tie at Kylo’s hips and secretly took the time to admire the cylindrical protrusion of the fabric. The waistband came free easily as he yanked it harshly, causing them to sag and relax around his thighs. That left nothing more between Hux and the bare, hardened flesh of his rival’s solidifying cock. 

Kylo’s breathing had intensified by now and he was having difficulty focusing on just one thing about Hux at that moment. The general was entirely too overwhelming in this scenario. He eased his helmet down somewhat before dropping it with a metallic clatter, allowing his hands the freedom to tug aside his robes and hold them there. A moment later, Hux’s fingers were around his substantial length and stroking it in a way that pulled another long sound of pleasure from the Sith’s lungs, still unable to articulate around the black clad fingers in his mouth. 

 

“Is this what you’ve wanted? Is this why you’ve made such a mess of my ship? You are a base being with nothing more driving you than the desire for sex, is that it?” Kylo didn’t even care what was said in the very next moment as Hux’s tongue stretched out to press his piercing into the side of Kylo’s dick, then dragged along the head to compliment the initial sensation. 

 

It was truly humiliation Kylo felt as he could only describe the sound that left him as a whimper. The sadistic grin that curled both the red head’s lips and space between his brows was somehow consuming Kylo before another swipe drew out a second, similar sound.

 

The general’s tongue and mouth worked diligently as licks turned into sucking and Kylo’s breathing turned into panting. It was miraculous how quickly Kylo could feel himself being brought to the edge as all his attention focused down onto the hot metal ball bearing pressing into his already heated flesh. His eyes closed but only for a moment before the fingers were sharply pulled free and a light smack echoed through the empty room as Hux tapped, more than slapped, his cheek. A flushed ginger haired man looked up at him with vehement eyes as he pulled off the cock between his lips. 

 

“Don’t you fucking dare look away from me.” He ordered as the hand that had been reaching up came down to possessively dig into Kylo’s hip. The black haired man nodded and struggled to produce a response.

 

“Y-yes…” He got out before Hux was back to business, swallowing down Kylo’s thick erection as best he could. The whimpering noise bubbled up again as excessive saliva left glinting strings from Hux’s mouth to his prick before the older man began making a show of lapping precum from the cock in his gloved hand. 

 

“You’re a disgusting mess, Ren. You’re at the mercy of my desire and all you can do is ask for more, isn’t that right? Ask me. Ask me and just  _ maybe _ I’ll let you cum.” His hand worked Kylo’s shaft as the Sith’s hands clenched tightly in his robes.

 

“I...I want more…” He whispered, not entirely happy about vocalizing it. 

 

“That wasn’t very convincing. Say it again.” Hux ordered, a stern tone in place. Kylo swallowed unevenly again.

 

“I want more. I want...to cum.” Hux’s eyes narrowed dangerously up at the other man.

“And  _ where _ is it that you want to do that, Lord Ren?” He asked with loathing behind his words that let his counterpart know full well it was something he asked only because he knew the answer.

 

“Your...your tongue.” Kylo muttered, a rawness forming inside him at having spoken such a thing aloud. 

 

“ _ Disgusting _ .” Hux ground out past clenched teeth before immediately sinking back down onto the other man’s length.

 

Kylo let out a choked off gasp at the sudden returning and realized quickly that Hux was wasting no more time in this encounter. With uneven breathes and a slew of expletives, Kylo came copiously, an event that was met with an open mouthed general offering up as much of his tongue to the onslaught as possible.

 

Kylo was left gasping as the high subsided and he took in the appearance of his partner. The other man’s tongue was covered in his cum that dripped off the metal stud, onto the floor. It had also landed somewhat on the kneeling man’s cheeks. This was the first time Kylo noticed how heavy lidded and utterly debauched Hux appeared as he displayed his tongue for Kylo’s viewing.

 

The younger man’s jaw slowly slackened as Hux retracted his tongue, the sluggish rise and fall of his adams apple signifying the disappearance of the milky substance. 

 

“Now,” Hux panted out, “if you  _ ever  _ humiliate me again, you will  _ never  _ get to experience that again. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Kylo was shocked but without fully registering it, he had nodded in acceptance of the other man’s condition.

 

“Good. Now  _ get out of my board room.” _

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Kylux prompts for me, you can submit them here: http://vigilanteflower.tumblr.com/ask :)


End file.
